<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heron by TheDinosaurNerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412764">Heron</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDinosaurNerd/pseuds/TheDinosaurNerd'>TheDinosaurNerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Amphibia (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonding, Friendship, Gen, Swords, with just a bit of evil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDinosaurNerd/pseuds/TheDinosaurNerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A week has passed since the herons raided Toad Tower. Repairs are still underway. Sasha is getting used to the role of commander, but there's one thing she still needs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grime &amp; Sasha (Disney: Amphibia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hoopa da boopa amphibia is back babey</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amphibia, as Sasha was coming to realize, was very loud at night. The buzz of cicadas down in the valley would put the loudest summer nights back home to shame. In the distance, she could hear the cries of herons on the hunt.</p><p> </p><p>Loud as it was, the cacophony did nothing to conceal the heavy footsteps approaching from behind. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Grimesy,” Sasha said, not sparing a glance back to see who it was. She was sitting in her old prison cell, her legs dangling out of the hole a giant bird had put in the wall about a week ago. Behind her, the heavyset toad squeezed through the cell door to stand next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“You shouldn’t be up here,” he growled in lieu of a greeting. “It could be dangerous until we’re finished with repairs.”</p><p><br/><br/>“Chill out, big guy,” Sasha shot back, inspecting her nails. “If this place was gonna fall apart, I think it would have done it by now.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can never be too cautious, <em> commander</em>,” the toad grumbled. “What are you doing in here anyways? Freedom not turning out quite how you wanted?”</p><p> </p><p>“I came up here to think. No offense, but you toads are kind of a handful.” Sasha glanced to the side. Grime was standing there, in the corner of her eye, not-too-subtly glancing at the photo she was holding in her left hand. With a sigh, she held the image out to him. “Since you’re so curious,” she added.</p><p> </p><p>Grime plucked the photo from her fingers with his claws and squinted down at it with his good eye. Then, with a start, he recoiled from it like it had spat in that good eye. “They’re <em> horrifying</em>!” he snarled, holding the thing at arm's length like it was going to bite him.</p><p> </p><p>“Those are my <em> friends, </em> wart-face!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah. Yes. They are… not significantly more horrifying to behold than you are,” he stuttered, handing the photo back. “Gee, thanks,” Sasha muttered. She tucked the image into her shoe, where it would be safe. Her new outfit didn’t exactly have pockets, after all.</p><p> </p><p>“How is the armor treating you?” Grime asked. </p><p> </p><p>“You know, it’s actually pretty comfy. And I gotta be honest, pauldron and a cape? Kind of a look. You guys have some fashion sense, I’ll give you that.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s important is that it’s<em> functional</em>. Maneuverable. A strong breastplate can be the difference between life and death.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasha rolled her shoulders. The armor really did feel good. She’d been fitted for it a few days ago, and it made her feel… stronger, somehow. More powerful.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. The way I see it, if you’re gonna be out there fighting or whatever, you might as well do it in style,” she said. Grime didn’t seem to have anything to say to that, so they settled into a mildly awkward silence. Somewhere in the distance, a heron crashed through the woods in pursuit of its prey. </p><p> </p><p>“Grimesy, did you… need something?” Sasha asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, I wanted to give you something.”</p><p> </p><p>That got Sasha’s attention. She stood and looked over at Grime, and noticed for the first time there was something tucked under his arm- something wrapped in cloth. The toad grabbed the bundle and placed it into her arms. </p><p> </p><p>Sasha carefully unwrapped the fabric and gasped. It was a beautiful sword in its scabbard, the light rose handle glinting under the red moonlight.</p><p> </p><p>“Every warrior needs a sword to call their own. I had the crossguard fashioned in the likeness of a heron, in honor of your first victory.” Indeed, the guard was intricately carved to resemble a bird of prey- the beak on one side and the tail on the other. “Herons are vicious, cunning hunters. To defeat them in combat is no small feat.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasha wrapped her fingers around the grip and drew the sword from its scabbard. The entire blade had a rose finish, making it stand out from the swords Sasha had been training with. It was surprisingly light in her hand. She gave it a tentative swing.</p><p> </p><p>“How does it feel?” Grime asked. “Well-balanced?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasha nodded. None of the practice swords the toads had provided felt right; they were all a little too heavy, a little too bulky. This blade was much better suited for human hands. It was smaller, but more elegant, with a sharper edge than most. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been doing exceptionally well in your training. You have plenty of raw talent; with this sword, you’ll be able to refine it. Sharpen your skills, and nothing will stand in your way.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasha sheathed the blade and turned to look Grime in the eye. “Thank you,” she said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>The toad nodded slowly and took a step back. “You should get some rest, commander. Breakfast in the mess hall at dawn sharp.” Grime squeezed himself out of the cell and left her alone, probably to go yell at someone.</p><p> </p><p>Sasha strapped the scabbard to her belt and sat back down. A warm draft passed through the cell, ruffling her hair. </p><p> </p><p>“Stay safe out there, girls,” she said, mostly to herself. “And don’t worry too much about me. I think I’ve got things handled.”</p><p> </p><p>Somewhere in the distance, a heron howled in victory.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank y'all for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>